medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kudaki Torai
| image = Torai.jpg | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | category = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 10 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council | position = General Affairs Manager | relatives = Unknown | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Kudaki Torai (Torai Kudaki) is a junior of Class 10, and the General Affairs Manager of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi’s new Student Council. Personality Torai is very strict and business-orientated, brushing aside the prospect of six missing students in favor of matters more immediately relevant to the academy. She also becomes quite flustered when it appears Zenkichi might ignore his duties as Student Council President in favor of rescuing the six troublemakers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 17-18 Torai seems to care greatly for hierarchy, insisting that Zenkichi drop the formalities when speaking with her, as he is her superior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 3 Appearance Torai has black hair, tied in a long ponytail with a ribbon at the end. She wears glasses, as well as the Student Council uniform, black as opposed to the usual white. The green armband signifying her as the General Affairs Manager is worn around her left arm. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Torai informs Zenkichi that Medaka Kurokami, Najimi Ajimu, Hanten Shiranui, Hansode Shiranui, Misogi Kumagawa, and Kamome Tsurubami have been missing for a week. She begins to move on to another topic, but Zenkichi cuts her off, declaring that the Student Council will go save the missing students now. Torai rebukes him, stating that doing so would be a violation of the students’ trust in him. She calms down somewhat after Zenkichi explains his reasoning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 17-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Torai again expresses her unwillingness to leave the school, and tells Zenkichi to stop using formalities with her. Zenkichi tells her that while he did come to foil the suitors, he is also concerned about the Tsurubami Team, noting that they all share a weakness that could be used to capture them. He begins to elaborate, but then knocks Torai to the ground, as the helicopter splits in half. As Namanie Nienami steps forward, Torai is amazed. When Zenkichi orders her to hide, Torai complies. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-6 As Namanie prepares to finish off the other members of the Student Council, Torai appears behind her in a fighting stance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 14 Torai delivers a devastating blow to Namanie’s side, and introduces herself, both as a member of the Student Council, and the Flask Plan. Zenkichi compliments Torai on her footwork, who tells him she is still getting the hang of it, and again tells him to drop the formalities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 16-17 Torai is amazed when Namanie rises to her feet, claiming her attack should have immobilized her. When Zenkichi tells the others to retreat, Torai is shocked to realize he intends to fight alone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 19 Watching Zenkichi face Namanie, Torai asks Youka Naze if he will be alright, citing that someone needs to be three times the dan of a kendo practitioner to fight a sword wielder barehanded. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 1 Torai is surprised when Zenkichi removes his glasses and his hair changes color, wondering if he has entered Medaka’s Altered God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 6 Torai is surprised again when Namanie reveals six swords hidden beneath her skirt, believing she can’t use all seven at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 8 After Zenkichi is badly cut by Namanie, Torai asks Naze if they shouldn’t intervene. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 14 Torai is shocked when Zenkichi bites Namanie, and is even more so when Namanie tearfully asks him to stop. After hearing Namanie, Torai demands to know what happened to the Tsurubami Team. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 16-18 Abilities Martial Arts Practitioner: Torai is an accomplished martial artist, presumably enhanced by the efforts of the Flask Plan; she seems able to fight well even when on uneven ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Zenkichi states she is the strongest member of the current Student Council, and she was able to grievously injure Namanie with a single blow. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 14-15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special